footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2014–15 Bundesliga
Bayer Leverkusen | continental_cup2 = Europa League | continental_cup_qualified2 = FC Augsburg Schalke 04 Borussia Dortmund | continental_cup3 = | continental_cup_qualified3 = | continental_cup4 = | continental_cup_qualified4 = | matches_played = 306 | total_goals = 843 | average_goals = (2.75 per match) | league_topscorer = Alexander Meier (19 goals) | biggest_home_win = Bayern Munich 8–0 Hamburger SV (14 February 2015) | biggest_away_win = SC Paderborn 07 0–6 Bayern Munich (21 February 2015) | highest_scoring = Eintracht Frankfurt 4–5 VfB Stuttgart (25 October 2014) Bayer Leverkusen 4–5 VfL Wolfsburg (14 February 2015) | prev_season = 2013–14 | next_season = 2015–16 }} The 2014–15 Bundesliga was the 52nd season of the Bundesliga, Germany's premier football competition. The season started on 22 August 2014 and the final matchday took place on 23 May 2015. Bayern Munich won their 25th German title on 26 April 2015. Background Bayern Munich came into the season as defending champions, winning the championship on 25 March 2014 against Hertha BSC. Armin Veh announced that he was leaving Eintracht Frankfurt during the 2013–14 season. He had demanded that that the club invest more money in the squad. Thomas Schaaf replaced Veh. Bayer Leverkusen sacked Sami Hyypiä during the 2013–14 season. Sascha Lewandowski was named interim manager. Lewandowski's interim reign lasted until the end of the season when Roger Schmidt took over. Other managerial changes include Kasper Hjulmand at 1. FSV Mainz 05 and Armin Veh replacing Huub Stevens at VfB Stuttgart. Every club received their licence. The league schedule came out on 24 June with Bayern Munich facing VfL Wolfsburg in the opening fixture on 22 August. Teams A total of 18 teams will contest the league, 16 sides from the 2013–14 season and the two sides directly promoted from the 2013–14 2. Fußball-Bundesliga season: 1. FC Köln and SC Paderborn 07. The final participant was decided by a two-legged play-off, in which the 16th-placed Bundesliga club Hamburger SV defeated the team who finished third in 2. Bundesliga, SpVgg Greuther Fürth. ;2014–15 teams * FC Augsburg * Bayer Leverkusen * Bayern Munich * Borussia Dortmund * Borussia Monchengladbach * Eintracht Frankfurt * SC Freiburg * Hamburger SV (play-off winner) * Hannover 96 * Hertha BSC * TSG 1899 Hoffenheim * 1. FC Köln (2013–14 2. Bundesliga champion) * FSV Mainz 05 * SC Paderborn 07 (2013–14 2. Bundesliga runner-up) * Schalke 04 * VfB Stuttgart * Werder Bremen * VfL Wolfsburg Stadiums and locations Personnel and kits Managerial changes ;Notes # Announced on 3 March 2014. # Announced on 25 April 2014. # Announced on 10 May 2014. # Announced on 12 May 2014. League table Positions by round The table lists the positions of teams after each week of matches. In order to preserve chronological evolvements, any postponed matches are not included to the round at which they were originally scheduled, but added to the full round they were played immediately afterwards. For example, if a match is scheduled for matchday 13, but then postponed and played between days 16 and 17, it will be added to the standings for day 16. Results Statistics Number of teams by state External links *Official website Category:2014–15 in German football leagues Category:Bundesliga seasons